


Cuddle Time

by BunnyBot



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBot/pseuds/BunnyBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's going to get cuddles even if it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with cleromancy on tumblr!

It’s rare that he gets Tim to cuddle with him. Jason suspected that Tim might be allergic to cuddles or maybe he’s just been spending too much time with Bruce “emotionally constipated” Wayne. Either way the challenge just makes Jason appreciate cuddle time even more.

Getting Tim to cuddle is only half the battle though. Because despite all the training and patrols Tim does, he’s still bony as fuck. He’s made of pointy knees and elbows and Jason swears he nearly cut his hand open on Tim’s chin when they were sparring once. But through both practice and determination Jason was able to find the perfect position to avoid the daggers Tim called his limbs. Yes, Jason was a professional at Tim cuddles, no one was better than hi-- HOLY SHIT! FUCK FUCK THAT WAS AN ELBOW IN HIS GUT MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!!

Tim had squirmed just right so that one of his elbows was now digging into Jason’s gut and he probably didn’t even know it. Jason struggled to keep his composure because dammit he didn’t get Tim cuddles very often and Tim would probably shift soon and it was worth it!!

Meanwhile Tim was feeling hot. Jason’s like a furnace and while that would be great if it was 20 below, right now it just made Tim feel sweaty. And he wasn’t going to get away from the heat anytime soon either with the way Jason has koala’d himself to Tim. 

Most people would probably guess that Dick was the clingy one, but at least he would be fine with a quick hug. Jason hung on like he was afraid Tim would run away if he let go. So Tim couldn’t be too upset when Jason pulled him away from his work like a demanding cat to get affection, at least not as much as he acts. 

Since Tim knew he was going to be trapped by Jason for a while he squirmed into a comfortable position. Maybe they could even get a nap in before patrol. But as he settled in, Jason let out a sharp hiss.

“Jay?” Tim shifted so he can see Jason’s face, unknowingly putting more weight on his elbow and Jason’s stomach. “Everything alright?”

Jason was gritting his teeth and looking straight up at the ceiling, so Tim didn’t believe him at all when Jason gave him a strained, “Yeah.”

“Yeah no, what’s up?”

Jason exhaled slowly and Tim could feel it with the way they’re pressed together. “  
You’re kinda,” Jason started, still looking at the ceiling, “elbowing me in the gut.”

“Oh sorry.” Immediately Tim tried to roll away, but Jason refused to loosen his grip. Instead Tim just pulled his arms in as much as he could and hoped that would help keep his limbs from poking Jason more. He hid his face in Jason’s chest so it was slightly muffled when he grumbled, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jason pulled at Tim until he had Tim practically on top of him, putting him even more at risk of being stabbed by an errant elbow or knee. “It wasn’t a big deal,” said Jason, absently rubbing Tim’s back. “Wasn’t worth interrupting cuddle time.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You are such a dork,” he said, relaxing once again.

“Nuh uh! You’re the dork,” Jason countered faux childishly.

“Fine then, you’re a goober!”

Jason barked a laugh loud enough that it kind of hurt Tim’s ears. “Did you just seriously call me a goober,” he asked between laughs.

“Well you are one,” Tim said as he started laughing too. They laid there laughing for a bit because as it turned out they’re both dorks. 

“I love you, even though you’re a clingy goober,” said Tim.

“I love you too,” said Jason with a teasing smile, “even though you’re a poky-limbed dork.”

Tim stabbed him with a boney finger, making Jason laugh again. And he smiled as he caught Jason by surprise with a kiss.


End file.
